Lily Lightning
'''Lily Lightning '''is a character from Magic Girls. She is born on May 8th 1996 making her the third oldest. Her parents names are never revealed, but she has a sister called Lucy. She is described as the "toughest and probably smartest, but sometimes not so nice" of the girls. When she recieves the letter, she originally refuses to go. In the famous scene, she cries for "the first time in her life" and first time in front of other people. Powers and Personality : Lily has lightning powers. She can also produce thunder and bolts of lightning from her hands. : When she turns, her eyes go white and her hair turns completely white. Magic Girls 10: The Finale In the final film, Lily slowly starts to become evil throughout the film. She first kills her friend Flower Girl to save herself, almost hits Amanda with a lightning bolt during an arguement, and kills a witch called Martha, again to save herself. In the house fire scene she is seen laughing like never before for the first time, delighted to see everyone in the house suffering. She is almost killed when the ceiling falls from above and collapses on her, but she is lifted out by Katie Steeples who is trying to save her. Lily smiles and takes Katies hand, and when Katie is expecting them to leave, Lily spins her around and swaps positions with her, knowing that the ceiling is about to fall again and letting it fall onto Katie. As Katie is now stuck, this is eventually how she dies as the fire spreads. Lily calmly walks out of the house and laughs on the middle of the road as the fire gets worse. She is seen crying when Ashley is dead but still decides to walk away. In the film she also becomes "The White Queen". Response to character In the first Magic Girls film, fans and reviewers were generally undecided on the character of Lily Lightning. She was described as "hard to work out", and "not likeable but not even that unlikeable", and has having "no personality compared to other girls". Other reviews said that she was one of the better characters as she was "different and unique" compared to the other main characters. : Although she is sometimes considered the most realistic or sensiable of the girls, her personality often causes arguements with the girls. : In the second and third film the character had become more popular. When Jennifer Hunt left and was replaced by Lauren Michaels for the fourth film, many fans said that they weren't happy with the idea and that Lauren Michaels, a new actress, could not compare with Jennifer. When Lauren started acting as Lily, she became a lot more popular. Reviews said that Lauren "gives the character a real personality" and people generally found the character more likeable. After Lily became evil in Magic Girls 10: The Finale, many fans were angry with the character and said that she should have been killed off. However, reviews said that the character had been "outstanding" in the 10th film and had been "the best of all the characters, being different and interesting", and "we have grown to get to know Lily but we have never seen her real personality and we finally did. It was horrible, but it was hilarious, disturbing, and an amazing twist". Storylines Lilys most famous storyline is the shooting of Amanda. The Yellow Eyes tell Ashley that if she does not kill Amanda, and let them use her body, all the girls will be killed. Being loyal to their friend, and twin, Ashley and the other girls refuse to shoot Amanda, Lily grabs the gun and shoots her. In the final book, Lily becomes evil. She creates her own evil army, some of the red and yellow eyes join the army. They then kill the rest of the red/yellow eyed witches. At the end of the book, she standing telling her army that they must get ready to attack the Magic Girls. She is now known as The White Queen. In her first own book, The White Queen, Lily is now known as The White Queen and is still in charge of her evil army. She soon begins planning to invade and take over the Magic School. Category:Magic Girls